


Le cure del re scontroso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scudo di quercia [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thorin si prende cura di Bilbo a modo suo.What if in cui Thorin non è mai morto e Bilbo ha deciso di rimanere a vivere con lui.





	Le cure del re scontroso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: HURT / COMFORT CHALLENGE!  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/hurt-comfort-challenge/1531625813527606/.  
> Prompt di Alelexisriversong.  
> Prompt 8: THE HOBBIT. Thorin/Bilbo. Personaggio 1 non è abituato a vivere dove vive Personaggio 2 perché il cibo e le culture sono troppo diverse e finisce per ammalarsi. Personaggio 2 non sa che fare per farlo stare meglio, ma qualcosa s’inventerà.

Le cure del re scontroso

“Maestro scassinatore cosa vi turba? La mia corte non è abbastanza allegra per voi? Le mie montagne non possiedono certo la natura lussureggiante della vostra terra natia, ma non vogliamo che vi sentiate infelice qui, sotto la montagna. Il nostro sfarzo e il nostro lusso non solo la comodità che avete sempre cercato?” chiese Thorin. Era accomodato su una grande sedia di quercia a capotavola e teneva le braccia aperte.

Bilbo arrossì e guardò di sottecchi gli altri nani che lo fissavano e ridacchiavano, indicandolo. Uno dei nipoti del re sospirò e un altro gli sorrise gentilmente.

Thorin fece indietro la sedia e si alzò.

“Silenzio” intimò, indurendo il tono. 

I nani smisero di ridere. 

Thorin raggiunse Bilbo con passi cadenzati e gli si mise dinnanzi. “Presto queste sale si riempiranno di risate e di gioia. Stiamo portando qui il nostro popolo, riunificandolo. Abbandoneremo le miniere di Moria, sempre più pericolose e vedrete i nostri bambini.

Pensavo che questo vi avrebbe allietato, giacché avete deciso di rimanere con noi” disse.

< È sempre così silenzioso. Il sorriso e scomparso dal suo volto, le sue guance sono emaciate e le sue labbra esangui. Sfiorisce come le foglie ingiallite in autunno > pensò.

“Ho solo voglia di chiudermi in camera a fumare un po’ di erba pipa” sussurrò Bilbo roco.

“Solitamente eravate abituato a tre colazioni, pasti abbandonanti, cene ricche di formaggi e vino, spuntini vari. Ed ora non finite nemmeno il vostro pranzo” disse secco Thorin.

“Non voglio offendere la vostra ospitalità. È solo che sto soffrendo di una leggera inappetenza” mormorò Bilbo. Si sporse, afferrando il boccale di birra, e ne trangugiò un po’, sentì salire la nausea.

“Zio. La guerra è appena passata e lui non è abituato ai nostri orari” disse Fili.

“Qui fa sempre buio, ed è insolito per lui. Sicuramente se potesse uscire più spesso per andare fino al villaggio, prendendo un po’ di aria fresca, starebbe meglio”. Gli fece eco Kili.

“Probabilmente è colpa dell’umidità. Gli hobbit si scavano tane per niente umide e costruiscono casette sempre ben riscaldate. Potremmo costruire un camino nella sua stanza”. Propose Balin, passandosi la mano nei voluminosi e morbidi capelli candidi.

Bifur rabbrividì sentendo Thorin ringhiare e nascose il viso nel piatto, mettendosi in bocca pezzi di formaggio grossi un pugno. Li masticò rumorosamente, stringendo gli occhi. Alcuni frammenti finirono sul cappello giallo che portava sul capo.

“Non credo che abbia bisogno di tutte queste accortezze. Non è certo una madamigella, si è mostrato forte durante il nostro viaggio” brontolò il sovrano.

“Fatelo per accontentare noi, allora. Per quanto i nostri modi siano ben lontani dal dimostrarlo, siamo preoccupati per lui. Le nostre marmellate di funghi sono ben diverse dalle sue di lamponi, fragole e arance. Le nostre torte di mele sono assai più ostiche di quelle fragranti e dolci che poteva preparare nella sua dimora. Non è abituato ai nostri cibi e noi vogliamo che si abitui, diventi un vero nano”. S’intromise Balin.

“E sia, ma a una condizione. Se è per dimostrare la nostra ospitalità, che dorma nelle mie stanze stanotte. Condividerà le comodità di un re e vedremo se avrà ancora di che lamentarsi!” sancì secco Thorin.

Bombur si massaggiò il ventre rigonfiò e volse il capo, nascondendo un ghigno.

< Non ridevamo certo delle condizioni di Bilbo. No, l’ilarità è suscitata in noi dall’evidente attrazione che il sovrano nutre per il nostro amico. È riuscito a fugare le ombra della follia per lui. 

Bilbo è divenuto ai suoi occhi un tesoro ben più prezioso di qualsiasi altro che possa offrirgli questa terra > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò rumorosamente.

“Se mastro Bilbo non vuole il suo pranzo, potete anche darlo a me” disse con voce roca e tono ilare.

“Non avevamo dubbi” disse Ori.

“Non dire cose così offensive” lo rimproverò Dori.

“Direi che il nostro scassinatore si merita di andare a riposare subito nelle stanze che gli avete offerto, vostra altezza. Temo che da solo riuscirebbe a trovarle, così provato” lo punzecchiò Dwalin.

< Vediamo se riusciamo a farli rimanere da soli il prima possibile > pensò.

********************

“Fili e Kili sono sempre più irriverenti e cocciuti. Devono avere sempre l’ultima parola e la loro giovialità sta divenendo insolenza e caparbietà” si lamentò Thorin. Camminava avanti e indietro davanti alla finestra, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli e le sue numerose treccine.

“Perciò simili a voi” sussurrò Bilbo, accomodandosi nel letto. Indossava solo una vestaglia, stretta in vita da una cinta di seta ed era intento a fumare da una lunga pipa. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, i ricci ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Thorin si voltò verso l’altro e socchiuse gli occhi, osservò Bilbo aspirare rumorosamente il fumo dalla pipa.

“Vi farò avere delle nuove scorte di quella robaccia se questo vi farà stare meglio. E se davvero il problema sono i nostri alimenti, potrete farti scortare fino al paese a prendere ciò che desiderate.

Anche se, non capisco perché siete rimasto, se questo luogo vi è così ostico” disse roco.

Bilbo alzò lo sguardo e soffiò, creando un anello di fumo.

“Gandalf mi ha detto di tenervi d’occhio” rispose.

“Dannato stregone impiccione” brontolò Thorin. Si volse e guardò fuori dalla finestra, intravedeva le montagne che circondavano la loro. “State abusando della mia pazienza. Vi sto dando tutto quello che desiderate e non sapete ringraziare” si lamentò. Si sfilò i pesanti stivali ed iniziò a togliersi l’armatura.

Bilbo avvampò vedendolo rimanere a petto nudo, scorgendo i suoi muscoli, e gli anelli di fumo successivi gli uscirono ripiegati su loro stessi e di altri colori.

< Meglio non fargli notare che sono più di quattro ore che sopporto in silenzio le sue lamentele. I nani sanno essere veramente sfibranti > pensò.

“Le vostre parole gentili le avete usate tutte per adulare quel drago? Vi ho sentito, lo avete omaggiato come un dio” ringhiò Thorin.

“Siete geloso?” chiese Bilbo, trasalendo. La punta delle orecchie di Thorin divenne vermiglia.

“Erano solo menzogne. Con voi ho cercato di essere sincero. Sapete essere un grande re, quando non cercate di rassomigliare a un vecchio gufo. Ed io ho temuto per voi, quel giorno. Non avrei potuto perdere un amico a me così caro, per questo cerco di essere duro e imparziale nei vostri confronti”. Aggiunse Bilbo, con tono più secco.

Thorin lo raggiunse a grandi falcate.

“Cercate di stare meglio alla svelta. Perché non so in quanto tempo potrei decidere di non essere più così garbato nei vostri confronti” abbaiò.

Bilbo si sporse verso di lui, i loro visi erano a un dito di distanza, i loro respiri si confusero. Bilbo si volse, si mise a gattoni, la pipa gli cadde per terra, spargendo cenere e vomitò oltre il bordo del letto.

Thorin sgranò gli occhi e si mise a gattoni, lo cinse da dietro e gli massaggiò la schiena, rabbrividendo a ogni nuovo coniato.

< Sta male realmente > pensò.

“Amico caro, come al solito le mie azioni sono rudi e avventate. Voglio realmente aiutarvi” sussurrò.

Bilbo ricadde riverso su di lui e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Non crucciatevi così. È solo un malessere temporaneo” gemette.

Thorin utilizzò un fazzoletto per detergergli la bocca e arrossì, vedendo che la vestaglia si era leggermente socchiusa, lasciando intravedere il corpo ignudo e mollemente abbandonato dell’hobbit.

Thorin lo fece stendere sul letto e si rimise in piedi.

“Riposate, io farò ripulire tutto” ordinò.

“V-va bene” esalò Bilbo. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

***********

Bilbo si alzò seduto di scatto, ansimando, il sudore gl’imperlava il viso.

< Ancora quel sogno. No, Thorin non è morto. Né lui, né Fili, né Kili. Devo smettere di sognare simili assurdità! > si rimproverò. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vide una serie di ombre che si allungavano tutt’intorno a lui. Si passò le mani tra i capelli ricci, sentendole umide di sudore e intravide i mobili della stanza reale, illuminati dalla luce delle candele.

Avvertì qualcosa di freddo e umido sulla fronte, se la toccò con la punta delle dita e trovò una pezza bagnata. Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo che Thorin si era addormentato accanto al letto. Era seduto su una sedia, il viso imbronciato, le braccia strette al petto e indossava solo una tunica marrone.

Bilbo deglutì a vuoto e gli sfiorò la guancia, sentendo la barba ispida del nano sotto le dita. Rabbrividì di piacere, passandogli delicatamente il dito sulle labbra e tornò ad accarezzargli la guancia.

Thorin aprì gli occhi, le sue iridi blu terso, dai riflessi azzurri, brillarono illuminate dalla luce delle candele.

“Cosa cercate di rubare, maestro scassinatore? Un mio bacio?” chiese con voce calda. 

Bilbo ispirò l’odore dell’altro e rabbrividì al suo tono.

“Oggi mi avete chiesto cosa mi farebbe stare meglio. Essere vostro, sentire sul mio corpo che siete ancora qui, ancora vivo” ammise.

Thorin gli prese la mano con forza e lo trasse a sé, lo baciò con foga. Bilbo mugolò di piacere, chiuse gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra. La lingua dell’altro premette dentro l’incavo della sua bocca, accarezzandogli la lingua.

Thorin lo fece stendere sul letto, scostò il lenzuolo e gli aprì la vestaglia, iniziando ad accarezzargli la pelle con le dita ruvide. Bilbo fremeva a ogni tocco, lasciandosi andare a mugolii di soddisfazione.

Thorin lo baciò ripetutamente, alzò le braccia e si sfilò la casacca. Si tolse anche i mutandoni marroni e finì di spogliare l’altro, si mise seduto a cavalcioni sui fianchi sottili dell’hobbit. Giocherellò con i peli sul suo petto e ridacchiò, guardando quelli che gli ricoprivano i piedi.

“Siete uno strano incrocio tra la villosità e la mascolinità di un nano, simile alle profonde radici di un albero, e la sciocca leggiadria di un elfo” lo derise.

“Voi siete bellissimo” esalò Bilbo.

Thorin lo baciò nuovamente, gli premette il fianco con una mano e la spalla con l’altra, arrossandogli la pelle, aumentò la stretta, fino a lasciargli i segni delle proprie dita.

“Se diventate un mio tesoro, sarete mio per sempre” disse roco.

“Posso avere davvero le cose che mi faranno stare meglio?” chiese Bilbo.

“E non solo. Sto facendo venire qui i migliori medici. Siete resistente, questo mi ha sempre sorpreso di voi e vi riprenderete” disse Thorin.

Bilbo gli sorrise. 

Thorin gli morse il labbro.

“Avete rubato qualcosa che non dovevate, mastro scassinatore, il mio cuore” brontolò. Gli allargò le gambe e lo penetrò con un gesto secco, Bilbo si afferrò alle sue spalle.

Si lasciò sfuggire un grido ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, andando incontro al nano, assecondando i suoi movimenti.

< Si vede che è stato un dannato fabbro per tutta la sua vita > pensò.

Strinse gli occhi, la gola gli doleva e sentiva le ondate di piacere scuotergli tutto il corpo ritmicamente. Il dolore si fece sempre meno intenso e i suoi versi più rochi, desiderosi. Si sporgeva con il bacino sempre di più verso il nano, lasciandolo entrare sempre più a fondo.

“F-forgiami…” esalò.

< Oh Valar, questa come mi è uscita? > gemette mentalmente Bilbo.

Thorin continuò a prenderlo, muovendosi su e giù. La sua pelle, bruciata dal sole, era madida di sudore, i suoi muscoli massicci scattavano.

< Sarebbe stato meglio un ‘conquistami’. Sempre ridicolo, ma almeno avrei puntato sul suo essere un guerriero. 

Sì, sì, ancora, non fermarti. Si vede che sei un dannato re > farneticò l’hobbit mentalmente.

“N-non… _mnhhaaa aaah_ … lasciarmi” implorò Bilbo. Venne, sporcando di sperma le gambe di sé e dell’altro, macchiando il letto del re.

Thorin strinse le labbra, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli e alcune goccioline di sudore si staccarono, volando tutt’intorno. Il nano si lasciò sfuggire un gemito lungo, roco, si piegò in avanti e baciò con passione Bilbo. Venne a sua volta, dentro l’altro.

“ _Thane_ [1]!” gridò Bilbo.

Thorin scivolò fuori di lui e si abbandonò al suo fianco, Bilbo ingoiò rumorosamente, strinse gli occhi e ansimò di piacere ripetutamente. La pezza, asciutta, era caduta sull’altro cuscino. Il letto era madido di sudore e alcuni capelli di Bilbo erano finiti sulla testata.

Thorin allungò la mano e gli accarezzò il viso.

“State meglio?” chiese.

Bilbo regolò il respiro, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra.

“Solo se potrò avere altre dosi di questa vostra medicina” bisbigliò.

“Anche ogni notte” promise Thorin.

Bilbo sorrise, Thorin lo guardò appisolarsi di fronte a lui.

  


* * *

[1] Re in nanico, secondo google.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPd7dUWdOs0.


End file.
